Faith in Forever
by CrazySymphoniaguy
Summary: Cliff has just moved to Mineral Town to find his place in the world. What happens when Jack comes along and gives him a shot at happiness? Note: Working title Features JackxCliff and some JackxGray later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello people of and beyond!! This is a new Jack x Cliff fic, but warning that in later chapters it may feature Jack x Gray as well (I like my characters to be emotionally confused xD) but read it even if you don't like that pairing anyway. For those of you who enjoy my story Sunset this is kind of like it but with many different points of view and a non-crazy Rick. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters – if I did it would be safe to say Jack could marry the bachelors and Claire the bachelorettes. **

***

Cliff stood at the bow of a small fishing ship, the salty spray sending his ponytail whipping back and forth. He had only a small rucksack with him, and a picture in the pocket of his vest. He moved his palm over that very breast pocket, next to his heart, and sighed deeply. The captain could be heard in the background, announcing his arrival in the far off island of Mineral Town. A silhouette of the town's local sea shack and the bell tower of a small church slowly came into view. A blanket of snow covered the ground, making the upcoming seen picturesque and beautiful to Cliff's chocolate brown eyes. The ship slowed to a stop at a small, well maintained wooden pier. He waved goodbye to the captain and made his way off the beach.

The path off of the beach opened to a large, open square with tan cobblestones and classic street lamps. The noonday sun was poised overhead, causing the snow to glitter and sparkle like the light of a thousand stars in the night sky. He continued on to see a rustic looking inn, with the smell of hot Baked Corn and steaming Miso Soup floating through the air to his nostrils. The palm of his hand felt the scratchy wooden surface of the door before it grabbed the knob and opened it. Inside the scene was a pleasant one, with lights giving the room a well lit and homey feel. The inn keeper was behind the register at the bar, while his daughter cleaned the table of an old man with nearly white hair and a gruff disposition.

"Oh look Ann, a customer! And it's one we've never seen before too!" The inn keeper, who introduced himself as Doug, came over and shook Cliff's hand vigorously. "This pretty young lady is my daughter Ann. And yes, she's single!"

"Oh DAD," Ann shouted, slapping her father on the back of his head. A blush stained her cheeks. "What can we do for you?"

"…Um….I need to rent a room…"

"Okay, its 10g a night with free breakfast. Dinner is also discounted at 10g," Ann rattled off like a trained chimp.

Cliff subtly peeked into his money pouch. He had brought his life savings, a meager 6,000g. He would have to hold out.

"…Okay. Thank you."

Ann and Doug shared a triumphant grin, and proceeded to show their guest to his new room. Cliff was surprised at how clean the room was for a small establishment, and found he had two roommates. Gray, the grandson of the old timer downstairs, was apprenticed to him in the art of blacksmithing. The other, Kai, lived in the city during three of the seasons save summer, so he wasn't one to worry about. Cliff set his meager belongings down near what Ann said was a free futon before going out to see the town.

***

It was near four o'clock before Cliff had seen and met most of the townspeople, from the blacksmith Saibara and Gray, both of which had very different personalities, to the quiet librarian Mary. The only building he had yet to visit was the village's church. His mind was dancing around this inevitable confrontation – to say he wasn't religious savvy was an understatement.

When he was eighteen, his parents took him to a service at the town's local Catholic church Saint Andrew's. His main confidant Jill was also there – against her will – with her parents. At the sight of him, she screamed, ran over to him, and started gossiping loudly like any other good female friend would. But of course, she had to say one phrase especially loud, "Isn't weird being here when you're – you know – GAY?!" This was said in front of the priest and his parents, and most likely some of the town gossips. Cliff was fortunate enough to have his parents already know. That's about as far as his fortune went however.

The church in Mineral town seemed less domineering to Cliff as he passed through the simple wood double doors, opening to idyllic rows of pews , a podium and altar at the center, and two doors on both its sides, one leading to what Cliff assumed was a confessional area, and the other to an unknown place. A man was kneeling at the front altar in prayer, but turned his head slightly to see the new company that had arrived.

"Ah," he started, "You must be that newcomer Manna was talking about." He extended his palm and shook hands gently with Cliff. "My name's Carter, as you can see, I run the church here in Mineral Town. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"…Um…I don't really know."

"Well, tell me what you think of the town. I know it's a strange place at first. Heck, when I first moved here people thought I was the strangest thing ever!"

"…Uh, its fine I guess."

"That's good," Carter said. As he said this, he noticed a deep sadness in Cliff's eyes. "You know, you can come to me for anything. I may be a priest, but I'm a very open minded person."

Cliff wondered if he could really trust his life with Carter. This opened a memory for him, of the confessionals at his old church before the incident. He remembered feeling so at ease knowing the priest wouldn't pass any judgment on him, and admitting all that was going on in his life. Well, most of what was going on at any rate. That and he figured he would need a friend, and Carter seemed more than willing to build that bond. So with that decided, Cliff slowly told Carter the basis of his life story and his journey to Mineral Town.

***

A few weeks passed as winter faded to spring, and Cliff's social level amongst the town's residents continued as passive at best. There was a new subject of gossip spreading itself about, a set of twins just bought the old farm near the mountain. Spring 1st they arrived on the very same fishing boat Cliff had arrived on months earlier. The whole town, Cliff included, ended their New Year's celebration early to see the much talked about new comers. They were greeted with the site of a guy and girl, both about twenty. The girl had flowing blonde hair streaked with light brown, wearing denim blue overalls and a wide grin, her blue green eyes sparkling with excitement and a hint of conspiracy. Her male counterpart was graced with brown hair a shade darker than Cliff's, covered by a light blue hat worn backwards. He wore a light blue shirt and overalls just like his sister. _He's cute _Cliff thought to himself _knowing my luck he's straight and homophobic_.

Carter saw the look in Cliff's eyes as the farmer boy stepped off the ramp and onto the pier, a warm smile upon his face. Cliff's eyes, so deep and full of emotion, held such a longing for someone to care for him. This simple wanderer with a difficult past had become a son to Carter. He felt a deep pang in his heart as he watched Cliff, and set his sights on giving Cliff what he was denied years ago.

***

Days later the farmer boy and the girl appeared at the church. He had hay sprayed across his overalls and over his hat, while she had dirt smudged over her face and several tears in her overalls. Cliff glanced over at the boy, blushed, and quickly moved his head back to its usual position – looking at his feet. Carter, who had been in confession, heard the entrance of the twins and came rushing out dusting off his vestments.

"Welcome to Mineral Town's one and only church! I'm Carter, the priest here. What are your names?"

The girl was the one who spoke up. "My name's Claire and this is my brother, Jack!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jack chimed in.

"The pleasure's all mine. Have you met my friend Cliff here?"

_Oh no! What am I going to do; I'm nervous enough without someone like Jack being here _Cliff thought. He stood up, his knees shaking a bit. "H-Hello…I'm Cliff…"

"Look at the time! I need to pick up some grass seeds at the store," Claire started, "Jack; can you meet me at the farm later?"

"Sure. Don't bother anyone while you're out."

"Puh-leaze. Like I bother anyone."

Claire stepped out of the church, nearly suppressing a giggle as she left Jack to the awkward situation. Carter, seeing the chance for Cliff to forge a bond, quietly excused himself to go inside the confessional room. Jack and Cliff were left alone, and for a while the church was eerily silent. Jack, however, worked up the nerve to start conversation soon enough.

"So…Do you like animals?" He said this with gusto and curiosity. _He must like animals _Cliff guessed.

"…They're nice…"

"That's good! I love animals! You know, if you aren't doing anything, do you want to come over to the farm and check out the ranching side of things?"

_This is too good to be true _Cliff thought _He's asking me to spend time with him. I hope I can answer without being so nervous._ "Sure…That'd be nice…"

"Okay then, come around in about an hour, okay?"

Jack left Cliff with a grin on his face, and as soon as his body was out the door, Carter came out of confession to pat Cliff on the back. _This is going to be interesting _he thought, seeing Cliff's spreading excitement.

***

**Like it? Hate it? Then review! I need the feed back! And I hope you enjoy this new story, I've always wanted to try it from Cliff's point of view. By the way, if you like this pairing read my story Sunset, it's ok. And unlike that story, this will be longer (hopefully). Byes! =3**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeds Are Planted

Chapter 2: Seeds Are Planted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. It sucks, I know. Enjoy this new Chapter, and remember, reviewing is good for the soul and the colon. But mostly the soul. And I'm sorry this took so long to post – I was busy with various activities that I would rather not have gone through. **

***

Jack was pacing about the farm house, his palms covered with a light film of sweat. He rubbed his brow with the back of his gloved fist before checking the clock again. 6:05 P.M. Cliff was late. Jack was beginning to worry. His mind began to wander. _This is my first date in a while. What should I say? Does he even realize it's a date? I'm being so over dramatic but it's too much! Why couldn't I just go to the bar and drink a beer with him like normal people do? _

Before he could delve further into his dating troubles, the sound of knuckles on wood came to Jack's ear. _It must be Cliff, _he thought, _I'm so nervous!_ He opened the door, but quickly checked his breath before Cliff could see. He stepped out in the sun to see Cliff gazing idly at the field now cleared, tilled, and seeded before him. Jack felt an innate sort of pride in this, though admittedly Claire did most of the field work.

Cliff turned to see Jack standing before him. Jack was two inches taller than Cliff, but to Cliff it seemed two feet. It appeared as though Jack had washed his face and changed, his clothes didn't seem to show the wear and tear they did at the church an hour before. _He looks so clean _Cliff thought _I wonder if he did it for me. No. He probably would do it for any guest. _

Jack motioned towards the barn and stables. He stopped in front of a chestnut brown foal halfway to adulthood. It looked at Jack with large eyes that shined like brown diamonds until he relinquished a carrot from his pocket. It munched happily as Jack turned to Cliff and explained his origins.

"I was walking by the Yodel ranch a few days ago when I saw Barley and May outside with this foal. Apparently the ranch was too full to accommodate another horse. They saw me heading here, and figuring a good farm needs a good horse, they offered him to me with no strings attached. I named him Comet and here he is."

Cliff's hand went hesitantly to pet Comet's mane. The horse was happily savoring the carrot and barely noticed it, but did enough to get a look of enjoyment on his long face. They spent a few more minutes at the stable before moving on to the chicken coop, where Jack's sole chicken was pleasantly milling about, clucking and pecking at random specks of dust. The tour concluded with Jack's dog Tsumi discovering a new playmate in Cliff and proceeded to maul him with wet tongue slaps and barks. Jack started laughing, a large warm smile plastered on his face, and Cliff couldn't help but join in. Eventually Tsumi managed to calm down and leave Cliff alone with Jack, and before long the two were inside the farmhouse, chatting about the farm and other meaningless things. Anyone could tell however that another conversation was going on between the lines, and this was perhaps Cliff's favorite part of the day.

***

At the same time Jack's sister Claire was sitting at the bar at the inn casually chatting with Ann as she polished beer glasses. Ann was in the middle of telling an amusing anecdote about Karen, her best friend who loved wine more than life itself. The door suddenly opened, ringing a small bell. A figure stood with inventor's goggles framing his forehead and blue overalls much like Claire's covering a long sleeved green shirt. His dirty blonde hair was cut to just above his shoulders, and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. He held a wide grin on his face and sat on the barstool right next to Claire.

"Hey Rick," Ann shouted cheerfully, "The usual?"

"Sure."

"By the way Rick, have you met Claire? She's running the farm with Jack."

Rick turned on the stool so he was facing Claire. His eyes seemed to study her with a playful fascination. "Oh yeah! You're the girl that caught my chicken yesterday!" This caused Claire to blush a deep pink. She remembered the event quite well, including the wish that she would see him again soon. Very soon. It seemed as if the Harvest Goddess heard her, but everyone in Mineral Town would be the first to tell Claire that she had a twisted sense of humor.

As Rick and Claire began a polite conversation, flirting with each other in a not so subtle way, they heard the door open again for the second time that night. Claire noticed Ann pulling out a bottle of the local vineyard's wine, and before long a blonde beauty took the seat next to Rick, pecking him on the cheek. Claire quickly placed a smile on her face, but was seething with annoyance inside. _Just when I was making headway…Why must I be punished? I eat my vegetables, I go to church, and I work hard. Why? _

Karen turned towards Claire, flipping her hair back casually. Claire imagined her doing it in slow motion. "You're the girl that bought that new farm, right? You were in our store yesterday! I'm sorry you came in at such a bad time, but Duke needs a little reminder every now and then that when you buy something, you pay."

"Oh it's okay," Claire said, giving her hair a flip. A look of amusement dawned on Karen's face on the realization of her new rival.

"And I see you've met my **boyfriend **Rick. Isn't he the sweetest?" Karen gave him a kiss, this time on the lips. Claire looked at the scene with disgust. Rick's eyes quickly turned toward Claire, and as soon as he saw her face, he broke off the kiss with Karen. Claire turned her intense gaze towards Karen, their eyes locking onto each other. _This is going to be a long night, _Claire thought.

***

It was the day after, Spring 5th, and Gray was busy forging a new copper axe for the farmer as a welcoming gift. His trademark UMA hat was hanging from its special hook near the front door, and his face was covered in a thick film of sweat. The hot flame from the forging station was filling the entire room, causing his dirty blonde hair to stick to his forehead. He carefully used the pair of forging tongs to lift the copper axe blade out of the fire and began to temper it before the metal hardened. When he was satisfied he carefully placed the blade in a vat of cool water, causing steam to fill the room. Satisfied with his work, he put the forging materials away, closed the door to the forging oven, and opened the door to the indoor bathhouse.

Half an hour later Gray exited the bathhouse, steam surrounding him, with a plush white towel around his waist. He made his way to the closet where he kept a spare pair of clothes. Just as he was about to pull on the last item, his shirt, a knock came at the door. Frustrated, he went over and quickly opened the door, hiding his torso as much as possible behind it. Jack was standing outside, a puzzled look on his face. He didn't speak for a bit, but a blush stealthily made its way onto his face. Gray quickly excused himself, a blush much the same as Jack's appearing on his face as well. He quickly pulled on his shirt and invited Jack inside.

"Well…I just wanted to come in and introduce myself. I'm Jack, and I'm running the farm near the mountain base with my sister Claire."

"Well I'm Gray, I work here with my grandfather Saibara. I'm his apprentice, although I used to live in the city ages ago." Gray quickly went to the forge to get the now completed axe. "Here's a welcoming gift from my grandfather and me. I'm sorry if it sucks, I just finished it today."

Jack cradled the axe in his hands, appraising it. A tentative smile crept onto his face. "Well it looks fine to me," he said, chuckling a bit. Gray looked a bit surprised at this, but happy all the same. It quickly faded when he realized his grandfather would probably chew him out the next day for using extra copper to strengthen it. Jack noticed the worry seeping onto Gray's pleasant mood, and decided he needed some relaxation.

"You know, if you haven't had dinner yet, would you like to eat at the Inn with me? Our house is too small for a kitchen, so I've been living on rice balls the past few days." Gray was, needless to say, appalled at this kindness from Jack. He was Mineral Town's essential wall flower, and thus was not noticed by the townspeople as much as he wished he was. Without much thought, he quickly agreed and went to get his money pouch.

***

While Gray and Jack were enjoying a pleasant dinner at the Inn, Cliff and Carter were up at the Goddess Spring. The sun was just beginning its journey over the horizon, and the sky was showing a hint of the pink pastels of its ending rays. Cliff finished nailing down the roof on the small Japanese shrine as Carter appeared on the other side of the waterfall next to the hot springs, a miniature Goddess statue cradled in his hands like a newborn child. He came around and placed it on a small raised altar within the shrine, an offering bowl filled with water gently cascading in from the waterfall. It was truly a sight; both Cliff and Carter just stood back, their eyes taking in the picturesque scene before night set in around them.

Carter knelt next to the altar, his hands in prayer. He pulled a Moondrop flower from his vestments, placing it within the offering bowl. It floated casually atop the water, before a gentle glow began to emit from it and the statue overlooking it. The statue transformed into a miniature Goddess, her green hair in two side handle braids, and her blue green robes sparkling, as if covered by the morning dew. She looked at Carter and said, "Thank you. I can finally accept offerings without getting wet! May good fortunes come upon you and your companion, Carter."

"Thank you, your words are pleasing." He lightly dipped his head in a bow like movement.

"I must be going, blessings to you," she said. Her image slowly faded, as did the flower, until all that was left was an empty offering bowl and a plain marble statue. Cliff called from outside that it was nearly dark. Carter went to join him, and looked up at the thousands of stars starting to appear above them. Cliff lightly tugged on his arm, and he quickly was removed from his trance. Together they made their way back to the church and Inn respectively. Carter watched Cliff turn at Rose Square to get to the Inn, and saw him look back in the direction of the church. When he found his way home, Carter made his way to his apartments at the very back of the church. He had some planning to do.

***

**Like it? Hate it? Then review! I hope you guys enjoy this (hopefully) better love story! Be warned, drama will happen soon *excitement* and feel free to contact me via private message if you have any super good ideas/comments/concerns/flames. **


End file.
